


In Which Zaphod is Bored

by theweightofmyfandoms



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not to be taken very seriously, Podfic coming soon, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms
Summary: Zaphod is bored and bothers Ford.(I'm so sorry I didn't mean for the rhyme)I already posted this to ff.net a little over two years ago, and I decided to post it here now
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In Which Zaphod is Bored

Zaphod Beeblebronx was bored. It was a very dangerous thing when Zaphod was bored because that's when he got his best and most helpful ideas. And by that I mean he got very dangerous thoughts that tended to make a lot of people very upset.

He decided to see if Ford Prefect was busy. If he was not, then Ford would entertain him. If he was, Zaphod could annoy Ford until he was no longer busy and then have Ford entertain him. Either way, Zaphod thought, finding Ford was a good idea.

  
Ford was, in fact, busy. He was busy writing an update to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, a wholly remarkable book.

Specifically, he was updating the section on towels. Unfortunately, he was stuck. He was then interrupted rather rudely by the most stupid person ever to be president of the galaxy, Zaphod Beeblebronx.

"Hey Ford, I'm bored. Are you doing anything?"

"Yes, Zaphod. I'm updating the guide. And you're not allowed to be bored anymore. Remember what happened last time?"

"That was nothing!"

"Nothing!? You destroyed three whole planets and you call that nothing?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time! Besides, it was fun!" _Idea_...

"Hey Zaphod," Ford said suddenly. "Why don't you help me. It'll be something for you to do, and it won't put anyone in danger."

"It depends on what you need," Zaphod said suspiciously.

"Do you have anymore uses for a towel?" Ford asked hopefully.

"Actually, I do. You could clean stuff."

"Clean stuff?"

"I know. Amazing anyone would actually do it. But Trillian does it all the time. Must be a thing from her planet. In any case, I think you could..."

He went on to name a whole list of things so fast that Ford could barely hear him. He thought he caught the words "whale guts" and "uninhabited realities" along with "potatoes" and something about lemons and spatulas.

"Oh! And as a way to smuggle alcoholic liquids onto planets where said liquid is illegal. I did that once. I might have wound up killing some king or other. But it was fun."

Ford just stared for a moment before slowly saying something along the lines of how immature Zaphod was. Zaphod wasn't really listening. He was watching a bug flying around and wondering how the heck a bug got onto his spaceship. It was bothering him. He swatted it with his towel and smiled. No more bug.

Ford had gone back to working. Zaphod was bored again. Maybe he'd go talk to Trillian. His second head agreed with that thought. Trillian would entertain him if she wasn't busy. And if she was, Zaphod could just annoy her until she was no longer busy and then she would entertain him. Either way, Zaphod thought, finding Trillian was a very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's ooc! Like I said, I wrote this two years ago and only made minor changes (mostly spelling) before posting here. This will also be the first work I make into a podfic so woo!


End file.
